


【最王】形

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 1.看完宝石之国的漫画，难以抑制内心的冲动，脑了一个最王的宝石paro段子2.有宝石之国的剧透。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 1





	【最王】形

最原是蓝宝石，王马是紫水晶。  
最原与王马的硬度不一样，最原的触碰都会让比他脆弱的王马碎掉，所以最原一直戴着手套。  
宝石是不会死的，只是他们如果失去了身体的一部分就会失去那一部分的记忆。  
在某次战斗中，最原的头部被打碎，碎片被月人带走，而身体被留了下来。  
不会动的身体也是没有用处，同伴们拿出了过去只剩下脑袋的那位。  
王马是在两百年前，在最原还是个年轻的宝石的时候，在他的眼前被打碎带走的，他只来得及抢回他头部的碎片。  
所有被带到月亮上的宝石都没有回来过，同伴们也心知肚明，都知道这位还说谎的家伙是不会再开口了，放弃了，选择赌一把这种嫁接成功的可能性。  
他们将王马的头安装在最原的身体上，并没有排斥，只是一直没有醒来。  
时间就这么过去了百年。  
其间最原做了一个梦，长久的噩梦，他梦见自己变成了碎片躺在沙滩上，不能说话也不能动弹，意识也渐渐的化成碎片，这是一件很恐怖的事。他希望有人能发现他在这里，一直都没有人来救他。  
不知什么时候王马蹲在他的边上说：“这副惨像，真是最原酱的风格，不过你要睡多久啊？我都等的累死了！”  
他还是这样的语气，还是这样的嬉皮笑脸。  
最原想开口却无法发声，虽然他并不知道资料里流泪的意义，但是这时候他也好想流泪。  
王马站起身转过身，看着一望无垠黑色的大海，说：“我的能力就送给你了哦，快点醒来吧。”  
王马的身体碎了，又一次在他的眼前。  
最原醒来了。  
他晃晃悠悠走到大厅，却看到了惊讶的同伴们。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊，不……只是……第一次啊。”  
“总觉得头晕晕的，医生没有把我拼好吗？”  
“那个……我觉得非常好。”  
“啊？”  
同伴们觉得还是让他自己看比较容易理解，所以他们拿来了水盆，他却没有看到自己，水中倒映出来的是王马渐渐变得惊讶的脸庞。  
“哈？”  
*  
宝石的记忆不是在头里，所以比较小的王马的脑袋并没有给最原带来多少记忆。他并不知道王马的想法，王马留给他了他的思考方式，渐渐改变了他。渐渐地同伴也不是很能分辨出他们。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是王马啊~”  
“……”  
“骗你的，我是最原。”  
*  
「我是谁……」  
最原在水边看着倒影中的自己，自言自语。


End file.
